


Freezing

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [61]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Carolyn likes to save money, but freezing pilots isn't a good investment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written during fandot creativity night.   
> Prompts: blanket/before  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore.

Martin was freezing cold. While he did understand Carolyn’s need to save money, he didn’t quite understand why she would always pick the accommodation that would be sure to give them all pneumonia. He wrapped the blanket around his body, but it didn’t do much. He was shaking and his teeth began to chatter?

 

”Are you cold, Skip?” Arthur asked from the other bed.

 

”A-a-a-aren’t you? It must be below zero in here.”

 

”I’m chilly, but it’s okay,” said Arthur. ”Oh look, my breath does that smoky thing. Aaaaaah.”

 

”Which it shouldn’t do in a hotel room of any decent standard,” said Martin and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. Sleeping would be impossible, and quite honestly probably not very smart. They would surely freeze to death in their sleep. How would _that_ save money?

 

”Skip, your teeth are very noisy.”

 

”I can’t help it. I’m bloody freezing here. Why is there only a single blanket?”

 

”That’s not true. There are two.”

 

”What? There’s an extra blanket? Where?” Martin sat up and looked around.

 

”Yes, mine,” said Arthur.

 

”Oh,” Martin sighed and lay back down. ”And how is that helpful to me?”

 

”We can share it,” suggested Arthur.

 

”Share it?”

 

”Yes,” said Arthur and rose from his bed. ”Scoot over.”

 

”We can put both of them over us, so we’ll get double layers. Isn’t that brilliant?”

 

”Arthur, this bed is really small.”

 

”I’ll be completely still then so you want fall out.”

 

Before Martin could object, Arthur had crawled into the bed and settled himself next to Martin. The temperature in the bed rose immediately and Martin stopped shaking and was finally able to relax.

 

The space was very tiny, but the heat from Arthur’s body and the extra blanket really did the trick. It was actually quite nice. Why on earth hadn’t they done this before?

 

 


End file.
